resident_evil_anime_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Resident Evil Operation Umbrella (Anime)
Resident Evil: Operation Umbrella is a 2015 Japanese anime television series produced by ufotable with Paramount Pictures as its production collaboration which has been slated to premiere in February 2015. This story is set three years after the events of Resident Evil 6 and revolves around Sam Revant, a teenage boy who got involved in the Racoon City outbreak that struck the broken city, a city where thousands have died in a mysterious event called the Blast Fall. Plot The story begins in 1998 when the mutagenic "Tyrant Virus" spreads and plunges Raccon City into a state of emergency in a chaos known as the "Racoon City Outbreak". An international organization known as the BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) intervenes and extinguished the remaining creatures from the outbreak. Seventeen years later in 2015, Sam Revant, a 21-year-old high school student who is one of the children of Roy Revant, the bounty hunter, lived a normal life until he is involved with the Racoon City incident. However, he also discovers the other side of the incident, which is the outbreak has resurfaced once again and struck the city. His lives are changed forever after the appearance of a monstrous C-Virus creature which brings about the outbreak in his school and the death of his best friend, Doug. Vowing revenge, he joins the Umbrella Corporation and prepares himself to put an end to the disastrous outbreak once and for all. Terminology ;T-Virus T-Virus is a mutagenic virus created by the Umbrella Corporation co-founder, Dr, James Marcus. While the Tyrant virus was used in numerous experiments to create Bio Organic Weapons for the black market and shady-governments, it was their overall goal to develop a "superhuman", named Tyrant in honour of the virus. ;Umbrella Corporation Umbrella was a giant conglomerate which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets; including pharmaceuticals and medical equipment along with top-secret operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more benevolent public face for the ignorant masses, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods. A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a malevolent paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and paramilitary operations. They used a variety of vehicles, including HUMVEEs. Complementing this security force was an air wing, which maintained a fleet of AV-8B Harrier jump jets, UH-60 Blackhawks, C-130 Hercules water-landing capable cargo planes, CH-53 Sea Stallion cargo helicopters for transporting prisoners and Hughes MH-6 'Little Bird' attack helicopters. The corporation utilized these resources in order to secure and protect its assets, as well as its high profile employees. BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) BSAA is an organization founded by the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies at the request of the U.S. Government. Officially backed by the United Nations, their main purpose is to combat, prevent, and exterminate bio-terrorism. C-Virus C- Virus is a variant of the Progenitor virus used in a series of bioterrorist attacks in 2012 and 2013. They are responsible for mutations such as the http://residentevil.wikia.com/J'avo. The C-Virus was created by combining an enhanced version of the Veronica virus with the G-virus variant within Birkin's blood. Unlike the t-Virus, the C-Virus allows the infected to maintain some of its intelligence, allowing the creatures that mutate from the virus to co-ordinate attacks and use weapons. Aurora Shell A protective barrier that holds the atmosphere of the planet in place. Any object that comes into contact with it is affected much the same as being struck by lightning. In addition to the Aurora-like waves of color produced at night, it also hinders air travel and EM wave detection. It is revealed near the end of the series that it contains a large number of nanomachines; after the Blast Fall, children that were exposed to the falling nanomachine snow had their DNA altered, including Rose, Accela, Integra, Sylvia, and Celica. Blast Fall A disaster that occurred approximately 12 years before the series, where an overly large building of old R.U.C. was struck by a massive lightning from the Aurora Shell, causing widespread death and destruction from the falling debris. It was later verified that the Blast Fall was caused by a powerful laser, fired from the migration ship's defense system controlled by Eirene; and shot it into the Aurora Shell to prevent Hilga, with Ashley Lynx as its pilot, from taking off. The laser discharge converted itself into a massive, powerful lightning that obliterated the old R.U.C. headquarters just before Hilga could launch. The blast destroyed everything near the location of ground zero. Genuine A term used to humans that have 100% full-body Resemble in them. Dike is one of the examples in the show of a Genuine Resemble. Hilga A gargantuan vessel built for flight to space. Being designed as a space vessel, it has the ability to hover within the atmosphere and it is equipped with a powerful hyper beam cannon. It was constructed within the old R.U.C. headquarters. Though Hilga is overwhelmingly massive, it is a one-person vessel and Ashley first serves as its pilot. Their original mission was to investigate the sudden communication silence (and to see Illumina again) from the migration ship several years earlier. Before Hilga could launch it was struck by a powerful lightning, heavily damaging it; obliterated the old R.U.C. headquarters (Hilga's launch base); and part of the city that surrounds it. That disaster was later known as the Blast Fall. After that disaster, it was repaired and docked at the center of the new R.U.C. headquarters. Hilga's existence remained hidden in secret for 12 years. New Rights Child A term describing children who were unconditionally granted rights as Registered Citizens after the Blast Fall. In the wake of the catastrophe, a large number of children who could not be identified were sent to city orphanages. In response, the city's political leadership decided to grant a number of these orphans residency in order to give them access to healthcare and other city amenities. The first individual to be identified as a New Rights Child is Rita Revant. After being visited by Roy Revant (who mistakenly believes her to be his daughter), Rita explains that she is able to receive welfare and live in the countryside because of her benefits as a New Rights Child. PROCEED Name given to young girls genetically altered as a byproduct from the Blast Fall. Each altered female has many physical characteristics enhanced (strength, speed, etc.) and also a different degree of enhancement on human ability to interface with machines. As the alteration caused by the Blast Fall also changed even hair color on some cases, it is the reason why Rose changed from a redhead into a blonde girl. The quartet of specialist operatives commanded by Ashley Lynx are all PROCEEDs of high physical capacity. Probably the hability of easy interface with machines is also the reason why they bear the Power Suits we see them using when in a mission. These suits bear a striking resemblance to the Knight Saber's Hardsuits from Bubblegum Crisis, as the concept designer for both series is Kenichi Sonoda. Notice that they are the only ones wearing Power Suits, which leads to think such could be only used by PROCEEDs. These suits allow certain abilities unique to each of the four members. Notably, Ashley refers to her ability as 'Overclock'. The abilities of the other members of the team may have names too, but these are not mentioned. The four members are all named after models of cars. R.U.C. (Reestabilishment Universe Comittee) A general company/government that manages daily activities in the city, much like the Paradigm Group in The Big O. In addition to a private security force, they also have large four-leggeded mechas resembling construction cranes. The R.U.C. was created by the colony supervisor computer Eunomia as a means of regulating the city. Registered Citizen/Unregistered Citizen A differential classification for residents of the city, established by Eunomia as a means of regulating resource distribution amongst the residents. Registered Citizens are officially sanctioned residents who are able to receive healthcare, schooling, welfare, and other amenities from the government. Unregistered Citizens, on the other hand, cannot receive municipal healthcare or many of the other amenities offered to Registered Citizens. While the Unregistered Citizens are not illegal occupants of the city per se, they are often regarded, both officially and effectively, as the lower caste among the residents of the city. Many Unregistered Citizens occupy the older, unregulated underground city, while most Registered Citizens live in residences built on the surface. While the original means of establishing the differentiation between the two groups is undisclosed, the classification system is maintained largely based on familial ties. All biological offspring of Registered Citizens are considered to also be Registered Citizens. In addition, each married pair of Registered Citizens is able to adopt one Unregistered Citizen as a child. As a result, the child becomes reclassified as a Registered Citizen. Celica Yayoi is an example of this. Conversely, offspring and wards of Unregistered Citizens will also be classified as Unregistered Citizens. An example of this principle can be found with regard to Vincent Greco's daughter, who was renamed Rita Revant. Greco explains that he cannot tell his daughter that he is her father, because the discovery of his true relationship to her would cause a revocation of her rights as a Registered Citizen as a New Rights Child. Resemble A broad term for technologically advanced prostheses used to replace human body parts, became more widespread after the Blast Fall due to the sheer number of injuries sustained during the event. Humans who use this technology are known as Resembles. It is later revealed that their Resemble parts are linked to Eunomia, the central computer of R.U.C. Production This anime is being directed by Tetsuro Araki with the series' script's supervision being handled by Jacobus Bryan Hernanto Putra. The mechanical designs will be done by Kanetake Ebikawa and prop designs handled by Yō Moriyama. The original character designs and the character designs for the anime will be provided by Jacobus Bryan. Koji Eto will be the anime's art director and Amir Mokri will be the animation director of the anime. Music The music used in the anime is composed by Hiroyuki Sawano, Steve Jablonsky, Brian Tyler, Taku Iwasaki, and Kenji Kawai. The first opening theme will be "Light My Fire" by Kotoko and the first ending theme will be "Burst The Gravity" by ALTIMA. Also the second opening theme will be "Die Flügel der Freiheit" (自由の翼 Jiyū no Tsubasa, lit. "The Wings of Freedom") by Linked Horizon and the second ending theme will be "→unfinished→" by Kotoko. Casts Characters *Noriaki Sugiyama as Sam Revant *Takahiro Sakurai as Engine Coleman *Yui Ishikawa as Kate Revant *Showtaro Morikubo as Ray Ashdown *Masami Iwasaki as William J. Stevens *Rie Kugimiya as Elena Wright *Yu Shimamura as Dike *Momoko Saito as Solty Revant *Yuuki Kaji as Daryl Wright *Rina Hidaka as Regina Brooks *Hiroshi Kamiya as Gamma-0 *Satomi Sato as Gamma-1 *Hikaru Midorikawa as Fu Manchu *Chiwa Saito as Louise Burnside *Kouki Uchiyama as Eric Michael Barett *Katsuyuki Konishi as Jamie Gardner *Kisho Taniyama as Larry Anderson *Shintaro Asanuma as Andy Anderson *Ayumi Fujimura as Rose Anderson *Junji Majima as Keith Connors *Kana Ueda as Samantha Flynn *Kenta Miyake as Brad Holloway *Mamoru Miyano as Switch Parks *Nobuhiko Okamoto as Killian Thorne *Shigeyuki Susaki as Chance Peterson R.U.C. *Nobuo Tobita as Ashley Lynx]] *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka as Rico Dawnes *Toshiyuki Toyonaga as Mike Conner *Koji Yusa as Sean L. Heartlock *Kazuhiko Inoue as Christopher Sinclair *Shuhei Sakaguchi as Ian Lincoln *Shuhei Takubo as Dr. Willem *Miyuki Sawashiro as Jane Ackerman *Ryo Hirohashi as Integra Martel *Shizuka Ito as Sylvia Ban *Aya Hirano as Celica Yayoi *Aki Toyosaki as Accela Warrick Supporting Characters *Jouji Nakata as Roy Revant *Sayaka Ohara as Miranda Maverick *Haruka Tomatsu as Kasha Maverick *Hiro Shimono as Yuto K. Steel *Subaru Kimura as Terry Martinez *Hiroyuki Yoshino as Yang Yeun *Junichi Suwabe as Herschel Eizberg *Miyuki Kawasho as Anna Patrice Walker *Hiroshi Kamiya as Doug Thorne *Atsushi Abe as Chen Simmons *Kenta Okuma as Yuuya Takahashi *Fumihiko Tachiki as Joseph *Yuuna Inamura as Illumina Kitsch *Tomoe Oumi as Sarah Revant *Sumi Shimamoto as Eirene